the_lbat1901_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Summaries Of Each Season
Season 1: The Beginning (25 Episodes, January 2011) This season focuses on Keldo's story and his adventures. The season teaches Keldo that friendships and rivalries are very hard. Keldo meets a mysterious crocodile, who has a big secret identity. Thus, this is not the only big problem in the season, but Keldo must battle against the members of Team Rocket, defeat an ancient demon, and stop an evil spirit. Season 2: Monster Mayhem (24 Episodes, February 2012) Season 2, shows that Icess plans to unleash monsters onto Ninjago, while Crooler plans with Icess. Meanwhile Shadow (an ancient demon) controls a legendary Ice Dragon's poor mind! Season 3: Old Legends (19 Episodes, February 2013) Season 3, shows that The Twin Master turns a rat, into a ugly lizard-like creature. While Cragger's father, King Crominus, gets help from two Serpentines, (from the show, Ninjago: Masters Of Spinjitzu) Pythor and Skales. However Pythor got eaten by a mysterious dinosaur and then Pythor survives, but was bleached white, due for being in the bellows of the monster dinosaur for too long. So now Pythor aids The Twin Master. Season 4: Shadow's Rising Plans (13 Episodes, February 2014) Season 4, shows that since The Twin Master was destroyed, Shadow declares himself to rule Ninjago. But The Stone Army betrays Shadow and sadly they all died (expect for Pythor, thus will return in either Season 6 or in Season 7, in 2016). Later, Shadow transforms himself, into a huge dragon, but Keswick pulled out his new weapon and have combined Worriz The Fire Wolf, Cragger The Lighting Crocodile, Keldo The Ice Horse, and Eris The Earth Eagle, into the Legendary Golden Dragon! Meanwhile in a mountain cave, Dr. Viper was complaining about, if no one had ever tasted the Drago Chi, could never feel miserable. So in anger, Dr. Viper threw a piece of Drago Chi down into a cave's depths and the Chi had awaken something big. Season 5: Unfreeze (10 Episodes, January 2015) A piece of Drago Chi, falls into a cave's depths. Causing an ancient Saber- Tooth Tiger, known as Sir Fangar to awaken! While Keswick discovers that Skales and/or Pythor are the sacred guardians of Fire! It is also noted that Shadow will appear in a Mega Evolution Form and he will awaken the mighty T-Rex King. It is also noted that one hero, must make a ultimate sacrifice in order to protect the other three and it means that Keldo will die, while killing Shadow and it will be hinted that Cragger, discovers that Keldo had survived his death. Season 6: The More Things That Count (7 Episodes, February 2016) Season 6, notes that the three heroes, needs to put the past behind and look for a new hero, to replace Keldo. While, Cragger, Keswick, and Ginder, must do everything in their power to be back Keldo. Also a new threat rises and revives some of the decreased characters. Season 7: The Last Legacy (9 Episodes, July 2016) (Spoiler Alert: if you do not want to be spoiled, then do not read of what's under the summary of Season 7) Season 7, predicts that a battle draws near, as the heroes (including Team Rocket) must defeat the revived villain characters, again and bring an end to the new threat (that has been confirmed, to the sixth general and the King of The Serpentine, known as Lord Betrayus) or it will be Ninjago's final breathe. Season 8: Dancing With The Heroes (5 Episodes, 2017) (Spoiler Alert: if you do not want to be spoiled, then do not read under the section of “Season 8") In crimes-sights, the creator wants The Legends Of Ninjago to have a spin-off before the movie's production and filming, in 2017). Season 8, is about the hidden adventures of Keldo, Eris, Cragger, and Worriz in the land of Ninjago. Season 9: The Rise Of Astartic (19 Episodes, 2019) (Spoiler Alert: this final section contains a future event and/or season that had yet not been released. If you do not what to know about this Season 9, then do not read the summary under and/or “Season 9: The Rise Of Astartic") In 2019, it will be confirmed by Cartoon Network to show the last season of The Legends Of Ninjago. Season 9, will be about the newest adventures of the four heroes and Ninjago. It will be about when Lord Betrayus will be revived by both Crooler and Icess just to rule Ninjago. But a little notice is that Lord Betrayus also has the power of Mega Evolution and he has one terrible secret, he is also known as the powerful and mos ruthless creature of them all: Astartic! Category:The Legends Of Ninjago